darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
OOU Energon
Back to 2010 Logs Starscream Slipstream Emperor Starscream is standing in the Shadow of Polyhex. He's shaded in angsty dark shadows, contemplating the future of the Decepticon Empire. Why was the battle against the Autobots so hard? Why were the Neutrals flocking to the Autobots like cyber flies to energon? He sighs. Slipstream has returned empty handed from an energon harvesting patrol, she's a bit roughed up as if she had to fight to get away. A sharp salute is given to Emperor Starscream, "My Lord." she states clearly. "Report," Starscream says, "How went the raid?" He gazes at Slipstream's injuries, "It looks like you encountered resistance." Slipstream stands at attention and replies, "I did encounter resistance Lord and was unable to gather any energon. I would like to try the underground areas next time to see if it's possible to get some that way and not gain the Autobots notice." "That's not good enough," Starscream says, "Did you not have sufficient reinforcements? If the Autobots are not guarding the underground areas very closely, then that is where you shall go to access any energon sources." Slipstream states, "I didn't have any reinforcements, Lord. Not that I had any choice in that matter, many are in medical bay or off duty." Starscream sighs again. "We need more forces," he mutter angrily, "Why can't we just plunder the Neutral camps and reprogram the lot of them?" You say, "They have all gone into Autobot or Crystal City protection sir." "That figures," Starscream groans. Slipstream nods to the Lord Emperor, "As I said, my Lord, I will attempt the underground areas in hopes they are not watching them as closely." "Good," Starscream says, "And maybe we can use the underground access points to kidnap Neutrals." Slipstream nods slowly, "Of course, my Lord." Starscream sighs and moves back inside Polyhex. There's stuff to take care of. --- repair campus -- Slipstream has come to the repair bay to have her wounds tended to, mostly her wings took the brunt of it all. She looks very relieved when the medic turns off her pain receptors. Emperor Starscream is in the repair bay as well, seeing as to what the situation is with troops getting repaired. He looks around and sees several mechs in varying states of disrepair, from combat. Some have obviously been in rather fierce battles. One is having his entire left leg reconstructed. Slipstream sits still and quiet, waiting for her turn patiently. She watches you check the wounded over... Starscream has a sense of frustration over the lack of serviceable warriors. It's written all over his face plates. Maybe they should construct some fighters out of all the spare parts lying around? Slipstream sees that look, trying to sound confident she tells her Lord, "I'll go out for more energon as soon as the medics fix my wings, my Lord." "That's good," Starscream says, rather distractedly. Right now he's making sure the supplies were all sufficient to repair everyone. Slipstream nods a little to that reply, a medic swings by to do some work on her wings that she can fly at least. "You seem tense, my Lord." the femme notes softly. "We need a bigger force," Starscream says, "More recruitment! More warriors constructed! And to get that, we need resources." Slipstream shifts her wings, testing out the repairs carefully. The medic flicks her pain receptors back on and she winces a bit. Not fully repaired, but it will do. "Yes, of course my Lord." Starscream nods. "We will prevail," he says, "The sooner we get the resources we need, the better." Slipstream gets off her table and nods to her Lord, "I'll do my best, my Lord." she assures him softly. "I know you will," Starscream says, then mutters under his breath, "Hopefully it'll be good enough." Slipstream frowns a hint and goes out to see if she'll find something to brighten her Lord's cycle. Slipstream returns to the repair bay, yes she is again injured, but this time she has some energon to show for her efforts. "My Lord." she says softly. "Energon? Excellent," Starscream says, "Put it with the rest of the rations. You have done well." Slipstream does as instructed, "Thank you, my Lord. I am glad that I have pleased you." Starscream nods. Idly he wonders why Slipstream only seems to go out alone. Oh well, with the forces spread so thin, maybe he's lucky he's even got her going out at all. Slipstream takes her place on a med table for her wounds to be treated. Glad to have accomplished something, as small as it was... Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Time Warp TP